Power line communications (PLC) include systems for communicating data over the same medium (i.e., a wire or conductor) that is also used to transmit electric power to residences, buildings, and other premises. Once deployed, PLC systems may enable a wide array of applications, including, for example, automatic meter reading and load control (i.e., utility-type applications), automotive uses (e.g., charging electric cars), home automation (e.g., controlling appliances, lights, etc.), and/or computer networking (e.g., Internet access), to name only a few.
In a PLC communications system, a carrier signal, at a carrier frequency several orders of magnitude greater than the power line frequency (60 Hz in the United States), is generally transmitted in either direction between individual locations (e.g., residence, office building, manufacturing plant) and a central facility (such as a power company substation. To assure reliable PLC communications a low average packet error rate is desired be present for the transmitted carrier to all carrier-receiving locations in the PLC system.